All the Small Things
by Unshadowed Heart
Summary: Sweat and musk filled the room, three bodies moving together in tandem on the bed, sloppy mouths coming together against skin and fabric, tugging with teeth and clumsy fingers. Threesome, daddy kink, UKUSCan, DP, PWP Lemon yaoi


**Shadow:** Bwahahaha, look at me, procrastinating! No, of course you don't get a chapter of LiS, gaiz, how dare you assume so! Pffft, no, you can all shoot me, I'm working on it. But first, you get this little drabble. Enjoy, lovelies~

**Disclaimer:** Pffft right

**WARNING:** Daddy kink, roleplaying, gratuitous sex, double penetration, "incest", have fun

影ちゃん

Sweat and musk filled the room, three bodies moving together in tandem on the bed, sloppy mouths coming together against skin and fabric, tugging with teeth and clumsy fingers. Desperate tongues searched out for something to fight with, latching onto necks and lips and chests.

Arthur slid one hand each into the two heads of golden hair fighting over his lips, searching him out like children looking for their favorite toy. His pirate's hat lay askew over his sandy blond hair, though the brothers laving him with attention refused to let it fall off. His red coat, trimmed with gold all around, was being shrugged off his shoulders, nothing beneath it of course, with his chest and stomach exposed. There had been a request for full on pirate getup. And it had been filled. Full pirate getup meaning the hat, the coat and nothing else.

"I love you, daddy," one of the boys, Arthur wasn't entirely sure which, whispered breathlessly to him as they stole a kiss from his swollen lips. Their lips were soft and shy, almost. Ah, well, that would be Matthew then. Arthur grunted slightly as his hand was gripped by his former colony and pulled towards a well oiled behind, the tips of his fingers being urged to press into a place only ventured by the luckiest of people.

"No way," a hastier, yet equally as breathless, voice ventured as Arthur's lips were hogged by the elder of his younger brothers. Alfred always had been a little selfish when it came to these things. "I love daddy more."

It turned into a fight over who got to kiss Arthur the most- he wasn't complaining, but it was starting to get out of hand. He cracked his hand down on Alfred's behind, then rubbing the red mark he had left in his wake. It had been Alfred who started it, after all. "Naughty boys get punished, Alfred," he reminded in a husky whispered, groping Alfred's ass and rubbing two fingers down his crease.

Arthur's other hand was preoccupied with teasing Matthew's hole with the tips of his fingers, dipping in slightly, only to pull them away just as he was about to push in, rubbing the ring of muscle and feeling it twitch and spasm under his touch.

There were simultaneous whines from the boys as they once more fought over Arthur's lips. Matthew took over again, which Alfred took as an opening to dip down and press his lips to the very tip of Arthur's cock, hands wrapping around the base of the shaft and sucking on the tip.

"_Bloody_-" Arthur cut his kiss off with Matthew to curse, only for a slender finger to be pressed to his lips.

"_Shhh_, daddy," Matthew hushed, peppering sweet and feverish kisses over Arthur's cheeks, slender pianist fingers sliding through the Brit's hair. "You're supposed to set a good example for us, right?" By this time Arthur was trying not to be too loud from the warmth and suction around his cock that was no longer on just the tip. Insufferable brat... To have the audacity to say such a thing to him! He would curse all he wanted.

"Do you like that, daddy~?" Alfred purred from where his head was nestled in Arthur's loins. He paused to slurp obscenely around Arthur's cock, moaning as a desperate hand slid through his hair and taking a firm grip.

Matthew had grown tired of seemingly being ignored, so he moved down into Arthur's lap, head parked right beside Alfred's and pushed him out of the way just enough to press his lips to the Brit's shaft.

It was an odd sight to see the boys fighting over something like who would get to go down on Arthur first- but he still wasn't complaining. At all. He groaned and slid a hand into their hair. "_Nng_, n-now...now, now, b-boys, we can all sh-share daddy's cock, can't we, hm?"

The twins glanced up, each having a hand around Arthur's shaft with their tongue mingling around the head. "_Yes, daddy_," they whispered huskily together, moving in tandem now, saliva mixing over Arthur's hot flesh as their tongue met at the tip whenever they returned there, mingling a little too long for just the usual playful touches.

"_Bloody_... _Nng_, lads...daddy is-" Arthur didn't get to finish as he reached his end, covering his younger brothers' faces in his seed. Panting, a dopey grin crept up on his features, eyes half lidded as the twins turned to one another and began cleaning each other with their tongues, eventually meeting in a sloppy kiss.

Arthur's swollen lips were claimed suddenly, tongue filling his mouth abrasively. He moaned into Alfred's mouth, hands cupping his cheeks and pushing back roughly, as slowly one hand slipped and drifted down to grip his younger brother's vital regions tightly.

"What about me, daddy?" Matthew cooed quietly as he peppered Arthur's cheeks with wet kisses, grinding against his leg roughly. "Pay attention to me too!"

"In good time, poppet," Arthur murmured against Alfred's lips, other hand reaching out blindly to grasp Matthew's behind and prod at his hole gently. Arthur found his face being wrenched the other direction, Matthew lips planted against his bravely. Arthur purred and gave his younger brother a well deserved smack on the behind. "Patience, lad. Alfred, get your arse over here..."

A delighted little noise escaped Alfred as he slid into Arthur's lap, shouldering Matthew out of the way and straddling his big brother firmly. "I love you, daddy," he cooed, pressing big, wet kisses all over Arthur's face in excitement.

"Mhmm, yes," Arthur muttered, rubbing his half hard shaft against Alfred's quivering entrance. "Matthew, poppet, why don't you get up behind your brother," Arthur chuckled darkly, both hands reaching around to spread Alfred's ass.

"Really, daddy?" Matthew queried, looking excited at the thought. He moved up right behind Alfred, rubbing his large member against Alfred's crease. He reached his arms around, thumbing Alfred's nipples, grinding up against him from behind.

Alfred whined, looking to Arthur with big, puppy dog eyes that could melt even the coldest hearts of the world. "B-but, daddy, I want _you_," he whined, rutting against Arthur's leg desperately with a fake sniffled, clutching at the sides of Arthur's pirate coat.

"You'll have me soon enough, but not yet," Arthur hushed, pressing his fingers to Alfred's wet lips. He groaned quietly as the boy gladly sucked his fingers in, tongue laving them lavishly and sucking gently. He pulled his fingers away and reached around once more, spreading Alfred's cheeks again for Matthew. "Go on, poppet. Fill him up, nice and full."

A sharp cry was heard as Matthew plunged deeply inside his brother, balls-deep inside. "_Oh god, oh god, oh god,_" Alfred gasped out breathlessly, eyes watering as he clutched at Arthur's pirate coat. "Nn, d-daddy, it huuuurts," he whimpered, sniffling and biting his bottom lip.

"Shh, luv, it'll stop soon enough, you know that," he hushed, trailing soft and faint kisses over Alfred's rosy cheeks. "Matthew, stay still, wait for him to give you the go ahead."

Matthew groaned, gasping and purring into Alfred's neck as his hips twitched desperately. "_Oh, big brother... _You feel so hot and warm inside...so tight," he moaned, big, soft hands holding softly at Alfred's hips.

Smirking, Arthur grasped Alfred's shaft, rosy red at the tip and dribbling precum from the slit. "Come on, lad, let it all out, tell your brother how much you love his cock."

"Nnngg, _Daddy_!" Alfred moaned, rocking back on Matthew's thick cock. "Nn, ohh... D-daddy, I want you too! I want you inside, please, daddy!" A few tears slipped down his flushed cheeks as his lips formed a desperate 'o' in his pleasure when Matthew began to move, whispering dirty and filthy words into his ears. "Oh, oh, Mattie..."

"In a bit, poppet, first just enjoy your brother," Arthur soothed, stroking a few sweaty, wet locks of blond hair out of Alfred's eyes and away from his forehead. "Matthew, make sure to fuck him up nice and loose for me." Arthur smirked, admiring the flash of wanton desire in Alfred's eyes, petal thin lips parted with heavy, hurried breaths as Matthew did as Arthur told him.

"Oh god, _oh_ god, oh _god_, _oh god_," Alfred moaned hurriedly, eyes slipping shut as he rocked back and forth with the force of his brother's thrusts. "Daddy, _daddy_, I want you too, _please_," he begged desperately, leaning in slightly, searching out for Arthur's lips. "_Please_!"

Arthur smirked, gracing his little brother with the kiss he so desired. "Let Matthew have his fun first," he cooed, stroking Alfred's cheeks. "How does it feel, poppet, tell daddy how much you love having your slutty hole filled up."

"Ohhh, I love it~!" Alfred cried out, scrabbling to grip Arthur's coat as he tossed his head back. Matthew reached around, rubbing around his nipples as he ravished his neck. "Ahn, M-Mattie, _f-fuck_, yes, ahn, m-more!" He moaned with eyes rolling back in his head his brother sped up, fucking him even harder. "Nng! Daddy! You too, _please, please_," he begged with jaw hanging open, drool slipping down a corner of his mouth.

"Well, alright, up closer," Arthur chuckled, taking Alfred's hips and nudging him closer. "Matthew, help him move up. We're going to both be inside him, alright?"

Matthew nodded breathlessly as he paused in his thrusts, helping to move Alfred closer until their position was close enough to help nudge Arthur's cock right beside Matthew's. "Ready, babe?" he whispered in Alfred's ear, kissing at the back of his neck.

"Nn, yes, fuck, yes, please, fuck my ass, please, both of you!" Alfred begged, the only thing keeping him from thrusting down on Arthur's cock the rough hands gripping his hips, forcing him to stay still. "I want it, so bad, _please_!"

Chuckling darkly, Arthur gripped himself and slowly, torturously, pressed inside, groaning from the heat and tight grip Alfred's inside had on his cock. "Mm, Alfred...poppets... Nn, Matthew..."

There was a symphony of moans as they harmonized with one another, lips sloppily breaking in on other kisses, stealing away one's attention, just for it to be stolen back moments later as they exchanged saliva, all flushed and pressing together with Alfred in the middle, rocking back on the two shafts within him, eyes rolling back until he came with violent spasms and a low cry of ecstasy.

"Oh, oh god yes, oh," Alfred gasped, shuddering and continuing to rock and roll his hips back as his brothers continued their thrusts without regard to the fact that he had already finished. "Fuck! Oh yes, Mattie! Arthur!"

It took only a few more minutes of raucous thrusts and movements until the two came, both spending their essence inside Alfred before panting and resting together, all on top of Arthur.

"Al...alright, boys... Can you g-get off now?" Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, pressing at the twins' sides to make them move.

"Mmnnn..." They both groaned until they rolled off on opposite sides, both immediately curling up around Arthur. "Fuckin' creepy kink you got there, 'daddy'," Alfred muttered to himself, yawning and snuggling up against Arthur's side. "Pedo."

"Yeah, Artie," Matthew murmured, eyes slipping shut from exhaustion. "We're your brothers, not your kids..."

Arthur frowned, an annoyed look coming onto his features. "Oh sod off, both of you and go to sleep. I can like what I want. Brats. Also, wait, what about fucking Matthew and-" his words were met with a pillow smacking him in the face as they both rolled out of bed, simultaneous mutters of 'asshole'.

影ちゃん

**Shadow's Final Thoughts/Rants:** DON'T KILL ME YOU ALL KNOW YOU WANTED IT ***shot*** Okay I'm sorry you can all kill me I'll go run away and hide in the corner and work on LiS.

Reviews make this hopeless endeavor all the more worth it, I love you all, and so does Fluffy. Thank you for reading, it is very much appreciated.


End file.
